¿No tenéis frío?
by Lily Carlier
Summary: Drabble Percabeth. Por fín Annabeth va a tener esa primera cita que tanto ansiaba, y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que fuera perfecta. Unas chicas emboscan a Percy y el, como el cerebro de algas que es, hace de esta situación una historia cómica que vale la pena contar. ¿Conseguirá Annabeth que esta cita sea perfecta o será tan desastrosa como las anteriores?


**No soy dueño ni de Percy Jackson ni de Annabeth Chase.**

**Escrito por LilyCarlier**

* * *

**¿No tenéis frío?**

¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota?

Eso era en lo único que pensaba Annabeth mientras esperaba a Percy en las mesas del Sturbucks. Por fin iban a tener esa primera cita que tanto habían esperado, y esta vez estaba dispuesta a todo para que no saliese mal. Y es que cada vez que conseguían salir los dos solos algo ocurría. Hubo una vez en la que estando en medio de Central Park un grupo de perros del infierno les atacó, otro día se dieron cuenta de que los Stoll les habían estado siguiendo durante todo el trayecto desde su casa hasta el cine, _por lo menos esa vez nos vengamos_, pensó Annabeth.

Miró el reloj, ya eran las 17.24 y ellos habían quedado a las 17.00. llegaba tarde. Otra vez.

Miró a través de la ventana, hacía la calle. El día estaba nublado, señal de que la noche anterior había llovido. Suspiró. Ahora empezó a fijarse en los transeúntes . Los Neoyorquinos la llamaban la atención. Siempre tan ruidosos y yendo con prisa a todos lados. Estaba ensimismada, hasta que vio una cabellera negra correr hacía dónde ella se encontraba. Empezó a sonreír, pero cuando se iba a poner de pie para llamar su atención, tres chicas con muy poca ropa lo emboscaron. Vi como sonreían coquetamente y movían su pestañas postizas intentando parecer adorables.

Me entraron ganas de vomitar.

Observé a Percy, que las miraba con detenimiento, como si las analizara. Ellas le hablaban de algo que no pude entender y vi como el sonreía de lado. No aguanté más y me acerqué, despacio, firme y a la vez silenciosa, intentando oír la conversación.

-Entonces... ¿Te vendrás con nosotras? Te prometo que no defraudaremos -dijo la del medio. Percy siguió mirándola fijamente. Ante esto ella se ajustó la camisa, para que se le viera más el escote. _Como si tuviera mucho que mostrar_, pensé.

-No te hagas el tímido -comentó la de la derecha

-Los dos sabemos que es lo que queremos... -dijo seductoramente la chica de la izquierda.

Me dieron nauseas. De nuevo.

Empecé a caminar hacía ellos. Percy estaba de espaldas a mi, por tanto no me vió venir. En cambio las tres chicas sí. Pero antes de que me pudieran decir nada Percy habló.

-¿No tenéis frío?

-¿Que? -preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez.

-Lo que oís, ¿No tenéis frío?

-¿Por que íbamos a tenerlo? -preguntó la de la derecha.

-No se, es que llebais tops sin mangas y faldas tan sumamente cortas estando en invierno...

Ellas se quedaron de piedra, mirándole fijamente, como si no pudieran creer lo que oían.

-Perdón -dijo él- no quise ser grosero. Pero si estáis faltas de dinero para compraros ropa podriaís conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. Mirad, en McDonalds buscan cajeras -señaló un edificio al otro lado de la calle- Quizás podríais probar suerte. -Se encongió de hombros mientras ellas aún le miraban boquiabiertas- Ahora si me disculpais, tengo que irme. Llego tarde y mi novia me va a matar -El se dió la vuelta y cuando me vio ahí plantada corrió hacía mi y me abrazó -¡Annabeth! ¿No habíamos quedado en el Sturbucks?

-Si, si que lo habíamos hecho -contesté sonriendo mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano.

-¿Por que sonríes?

-No lo estoy haciendo -volví a sonreír, pero esta vez con más ganas.

-Eso no es verdad, ¡Mírate!

-¡Que no! -le grité mientras reía.

-¡Si que sonríes! ¡Vamos! ¡Dime por qué!

-Por nada Cerebro de algas -dije contra su boca.

Y al parecer a él le pareció una buena respuesta por que me devolvió el beso. Y así nos quedamos, besándonos en medio de la calle, camino a Central Park.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que os ha parecido mi Drabble?**

**Ojala que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Esto se me ocurrió anoche, mientras me iba a la cama, ¿Tengo mucha imaginación, verdad?**

**¡Espero vuestros Reviews!**


End file.
